My Dear Ryou
by Inchworm16
Summary: Yami Marik has seen mighty changes in his close friend and secret lover Ryou.     I'm bad at summaries!


This is not a happy story! Happy isn't in this story!

This has rape in it! And it's my first lemon in general..

Pairing: Deathshipping and has hint of theifshipping

Disclaimer: None of this is mine! (well not the plot anyway) It belongs to _**Kazuki Takahashi!**_

**Marik**

I felt good. I had killed the men who hurt you so much Ryou. I was glad it was over. I can't believe though you never told me… I could've stopped this sooner, but I still didn't know what exactly they did.

Back then Ryou every time you came to Malik and my place with Bakura, you were always bruised or something. You never told me what happened. I don't know why. All you did was smile and told me it was nothing to worry about.

I didn't listen…

I then started to follow you around. I wasn't stalking you I swear! I really wasn't, but I did when I saw you that night.

_I was in a tree hidden from being seen looking into your apartment room. I thought that then your roommate Bakura was abusing you. I never thought for one second he was innocent because you were always with him. I stayed and watched to see if my theory was correct. You were a friend. Even if I was born from hate, but when the Pharaoh used his magic to create new bodies for him, Bakura, and I; everyone changed. We hoped it was for the better. I actually started to grow feelings other then hate. Ryou, you were there to help me. I owed you for that. So I had to watch out for you. _

_I was deep in thought to realize that someone had walked out of the bathroom, but when I heard a few opening drawers I shook my thought away and stared inside. My eyes widened to see you in only as towel searching for clothing. I blushed softly seeing you this way. As I continued to watch you, I began to investigate your body._

_ Your hair was wet from a shower, but it hanging down like that was. Arousing. I saw him stand back straight with clothes in his hand. I saw you turn letting see the front of your body. You had beautiful soft skin, softer then any young child. I bit my lip as I gawked at the droplets of water that slid slowly down your chest. I continued to look, and I found bruises all over the angel's body. I frowned and looked up to see his neck having hand marks on it. I looked to your face and saw your having a fat lip; the worst part was soon to come. I saw you with a black left eye. Then, I stared sadly at your dull brown eyes. I always loved the soft chocolate brown eyes. They were just easy to get lost in, but now from what I saw they were filled with sadness and humiliation. "Oh Ryou." I silently said wanting to hug you tightly and make you feel better. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I think thought I would just hurt you worse._

_I could only watch from a distance…_

Ryou I know you watched and heard everything. I would have thought you would run, but you didn't. I swallowed the blood that filled my mouth. I dropped my rod and stared at you.

"Ryou." I said looking at you begging with my eyes that you wouldn't hate me.

** Ryou**

"Ryou."

I heard you say my name softly and reaching for me. I hated seeing you like that. Why did you stare at me like this? I blushed softly as you grabbed a hold of my hand.

The truth was that I hoped they would die. The men, who did this to me, the ones who destroyed every innocent aspect of me, they used me every night to get off, stealing my from my night runs. You sick bastards. I still remember the first night. That night you stole my virginity.

_I walked down the street with the groceries I just bought in my hands. "I hope Bakura won't have Malik over again, and not in a position I would never want to see." I said out loud to myself sighing. I was happy for them, but I would have appreciated not seeing them have sex on my new couch. I giggled remembering their blushing faces staring at me with shocked faces. _

_ I walked down the street. "Maybe Marik will come over." I thought smiling widely blushing softly. Ever since Marik got his own body, I gained a crush on him. Even if he was given his own body, he was still the same guy from before. He tried so hard to change, and he did after awhile, but like I said he was the same guy from before. I was slammed out of my thoughts as I was dragged into an alley and felt a cloth smothered on my lips and nose. I suddenly smelled a sweet scent fill me. My eyes widened immensely. Chloroform! I struggled and tried to get, but I already felt drowsy and my eyes closed…_

_ I woke up feeling cold. I looked up and felt myself cuffed onto a headboard of a bed, I thought. I started to panic. "Hello! Someone help me!" I cried still trying to free myself._

_ "Finally he woke up. " Said a gruff man not to far away from me._

_ "I get to go first!" A younger man's annoyingly feminine voice yelled to the other. _

_ "I don't give a shit! Just hurry up and get it over with." I heard the man growl. "Get WHAT over with." I thought still frantic to escape_

_ I couldn't see since my eyes were blindfolded, but I heard a screeching sound crawl onto the bed. "Aww, look at you. So adorable." The person said excitedly as he stuffed two fingers into my mouth. I knew what he was trying to do so I tried to nip his fingers, but he took the out just as I was about to bit them. "Yay! Your feisty little thing isn't you?" He giddily spoke as he slapped my ass hard. I yelped feeling the heavy sting race up my spine. The man above me took the blindfold off of me. "Such beautiful eyes." The guy said as he touched my cheek throwing the bandana elsewhere._

_ "Are you a dumbas-" The other man began but was interrupted. _

_ "I wanted to see his eyes! I want to see his face as I took him!" The girly man yelled to the one sitting on the chair. "Now where was I?" He asked himself. He grinned manically as he remembered and he leaned over kissing my neck. I tied to make him stop, but he continued to place hickeys on me. He didn't stop at my neck, but continued down my chest to my stomach. "Do you like this Ryou?" the man asked looking into my eyes. I started to tear up. I was terrified._

_ "How did he know my name!" I thought shaking my head. "No please stop!" I blurted feeling another slap, but across my face. _

_ "You will not speak like that to your master!" The man exclaimed as he squeezed my private. I grit my teeth at the harsh force. I whimpered in pain making the man bring back his grin, but now from ear to ear. "Mmm, that's better love." He spoke as he undid his pants. _

_ I felt my tears erupt down my face. I was so scared! I was him let his pants fall to the ground then he discarded his shirt. He forced me to sit up. I winced feeling as the guy pull my hair bending me to where he mad me look at his penis. "Suck." He ordered making my mouth press against the tip. I refused not opening my mouth. The man growled girlishly and gripped my hair tightly. I yelled in pain, but before it could get loud I was forced to take the kidnapper into my mouth. He shoved my head up and down deep thoarting him. I raked my teeth against him to hurt him, but I increased his moans and whimpers in pleasure. He exploded into my mouth, but when I was about to spit out on him he force my up and closed my mouth . "Swallow." He ordered covering my nose destroying anyway for me to breath. After a few moments I swallowed feeling sick to my stomach. "See not that hard."_

_ "Please stop this!" I tried again feeling another slap across my face. This time it made my fall into the headboard because after he slapped he punched me in the gut._

_ "Shut up!" He yelled slamming his dick into my hole. I yelled in pain._

_ "Ahh!" I cried out feeling more tears come out from the pain. "Oh god it hurts!" I yelled crying more. He wouldn't stop. He didn't care. As time past I stopped yelling. I lost hope and my voice. I felt humiliated. I felt the man cum inside of me numbing out the great pain that filled me. _

"_Are you done yet, Jeriko?" The obviously older man said yawning in boredom. Unable to answer Jeriko nodded sliding out of me. "Great my turn." He said suddenly excited. _

_ I sudden felt more tear come out of my eyes. "Oh god please no more!" I thought helplessly as the man loomed over me smirking widely._

_ "No chance for you." He stated laughing insanely._

"Ryou! Please don't cry!" I blinked as I touched my cheek feeling tears. I looked down at you hugging my legs tightly.

"Marik." I sniffled making him let go of me as I bent over and hugged you as I started to cry happily. "It's over!" I thought feeling relief for the first time in five months. "Oh Marik thank you!" I cried out.

**Marik**

My eyes widened at you. Why were you happy? I just killed two men right in front of you. I felt rain fall down onto my shoulder. "Ryou, I'm confused." I spoke shivering.

You let go of me and touched my cheek with you delicate hands. "Don't be! You did a good deed Marik!" You exclaimed smiling. "You did I swear." I knew you'd never lie to me about these types of things you always scowled me when I did something bad.

"Ryou?" I asked wanting to speak the truth now. I had to tell you. That I watched every move you made. I was obsessed and in love with you. Please Ryou don't hate me.

"Yes?" You looked at me with your crying face. Could I really bring myself to do it? Unfortuanately my mouth answered for me.

"Ryou I stalk you! Ever since I saw you bruised up I've been following you to protect you, but now I stalk you because I'm obsessed with you! I need you Ryou!" I exclaimed touching your shoulders.

**Ryou**

"Ryou I stalk you! Ever since I saw you bruised up I've been following you to protect you, but now I stalk you because I'm obsessed with you! I need you Ryou!" You exclaimed touching my shoulders.

I felt like putty as you touched my skin. Anyone would have to be pretty fucked up not to care that you or anyone else were stalking them, but I was fucked up. I loved you, and I felt happiness that you were obsessed with me.

"Really?" I asked excited. I knew you would hurt me in anyway! I know you wouldn't hurt me like they did. You're my hero Marik, and I want you.

**Marik**

"Really?" You asked seeming excited.

My eyes widened. "What the hell?" I thought as I stared at you dumbfounded. You didn't care! How could you not! Ryou I do hope you know what stalking means and obsessed? But as I thought those questions I looked into your eyes. You were completely serious. Other thing swirled through you eyes. They must have screwed you up bad Ryou. I knew you've seen them before. I knew that you did because you whimpered words that said that they needed to stop. "After so many times why won't you stop?" I heard you cry out to them.

I kissed your bruised lips softly. I felt you crookedly smile and kiss back. I picked you up bridal style. We need to get out of here quick, the rain was growing heavy and you and I were drenched. I carried you away from the murder seen and ran off letting the rain-wash us down disappear all the evidence of the murder scene. I took you to my place knowing Malik as over at your place with Bakura. I walked in the door and placed you on the floor and went for a towel. I grabbed a few and walked back kneeling over to dry you off.

You stayed still shivering from the cold. "Marik?" you asked staring up at me. I looked at you not stopping my current mission to get you dry.

"Yes?" I asked anxiously.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to screw me like they did?" Ryou asked innocently, but in his eyes he was snapping slowly.

I froze for a moment and took you into my arms tightly hugging you like you did me. I didn't answer and you didn't say anything else. Those sick fucks! They broke you Ryou.

I am going to fix you!

I will place your broken pieces back together, even if it will take forever...

My dear Ryou…

This is my first story! Reviews please! And please give me some tips on how to make my stories better!


End file.
